


Pretty Cool

by Prince_Of_The_Night



Series: The Winding Road Approaches [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, The Supermarket, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_The_Night/pseuds/Prince_Of_The_Night
Summary: Some people are cool, like cool enough to kiss.





	Pretty Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friend, and I thought why not post it. Remember to give kudos and comment so I can know what you guys think! ;)

Allen was, naturally, an awkward person - even while buying cereal at the store. Alma had one hand clutched in the back of Allen’s jacket and the other hand typing away at their phone with the other, Allen made sure not to move too quickly and jar their shoulder.

“What kind of cereal did Yuu want, again?” he asked, shuffling his feet, and stared at the shelves. He couldn’t remember if it was Cheerios or Froot Loops. Or was it Life? Corn Flakes? Or maybe it was -

“He says Cheerios. Chill.” Allen would be lying if he said that Alma didn’t always seem to calm him down. He smiled widely at his friend. The two of them continued to move about the store, gathering all the food needed for the week. “I’m glad you let me come along,” Alma said, giving a little laugh. It was a soft sound and absolutely melted every one of Allen’s thoughts in that moment.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Allen coughed, the back of his neck warm as he struggled to find something to say. He ducked his head down as he checked himself out. He said, “So… some, uh, some people are really cool. You know?”

Alma grinned at him again. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“But like, some people are  _really_  cool. Cooler than others.”

“Sure, I can see that.”

They were leaving the shop and heading towards the car by that point. Allen had the uncomfortable compulsion to clear this throat. He continued down the reckless path of the conversation nonetheless, “Like, in a ‘kiss me’ way. It’s - it’s stupid, nevermind.”

“No, it’s fine,” Alma said softly, helping Allen load the bags into trunk of the car, “I just never really thought of it that way.”

“Yeah, I kinda think some people are that cool.” He was pretty sure he was as red as Alma’s shirt at that point, his flatmate sending him a weird glance. “Yup, pretty cool.”

Alma was silent for a moment, then they blinked. “Wait,” they said, with that stupid, stupid smile again, “do you mean me?”

“Well,” Allen’s voice definitely cracked; he buried his face in his hands. “If you want to kiss me, please do.”

Alma laughed, it wasn’t cold or cruel, but Allen couldn’t be sure. He startled when Alma’s hands tucked themselves against his face and lifted him up. Allen stared at Alma, completely awed at the way they looked at him. “It’s fine. We’re fine.” And really, Allen felt so assured by those words that he would have sworn it was some stupid television drama. “You could have just asked.”

Allen’s eyes widened and elation seemed to soar through his chest; Alma moved a little closer and, eyes closed, softly pressed their lips against Allen’s, who could only watch in wonder as Alma pulled back. “Wow,” he said, voice cracking again and pupils blown wide, “This feels really cliche.”

Alma just laughed and kissed him again. And it was pretty cool.


End file.
